On A Road To HeavenOr Not
by DracoLover789
Summary: Please Review first fiction ever. Hermione is hot. Malfoy notices that she changed. Malfoy still thinks he hates her but after haveing to live with her, Draco find it has feelings for 'Mione
1. ARTHON A ROAD TO HEAVEN OR NOT

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger was a very good student, but she was also a bossy-know-it-all. Well that was before she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione was going into her 7th and final year to Hogwarts. Her hair was no long bushy but stright and wavy. She had curves in all the right places. Hermione wore just the right amount of make-up. So in other words Hermione Granger was HOT!!!!!  
  
Hermione has already gotten her school letter. She made Head Girl, but she already suspected that she would.  
  
Hermione woke up at 8:25 A.M on Sept. 1st, took a shower. After her shower she puts on a blue jean mini skirt and a yellow tank top. With yellow flip- flops. She puts her make-up. After she is dress she puts her school things in her trunk. She casts a charm to make in lighter then casts another to make in as small as a cell phone.  
  
"Hermione if you don't hurry up you are going to miss the train." Said Mrs. Granger  
  
"Coming Mum" said Hermione  
  
Hermione made her down to Platform 9 3/4 She was going to met Harry and Ron there. Once she got there hermione found them.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, what took you so long?" Said Harry giving her a hug.  
  
"Yea 'Mione we where getting worried" said Ron also giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh I just woke up late that's all" I said.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Mother took me to Platform 9 3/4 like always. Father was to busy doing work for the Dark Lord. That he never was home. And when he was he had other Deatheaters and was doing work. After i said goodbye to mother I saw the "Dream Team" laughing and giving each other hug. As I saw this I wish I had real friends like Weasel or Potty. I looked around but i didnt see Granger 'maybe she going miss the train' I thought but i did see them hugging a pretty hot check. i didnt know who it was but I knew I was going to make her mine. But what i heard stop me dead in my tracks. The smallest Weasely was walking up to her and said "Hey Hermione, How was your summer?" I could not believe my eyes. This good looking girl is Her-Granger? I say some one had a make over. Her hair wasn't bushy no more nice curves. I could not believe.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
"Hey Hermione, How was your summer?" Said Ginny  
  
"Hey Ginny It was great" I said Giving her a big hug.  
  
"Coming let got get a compartment before there all filled up"  
  
"Okay let's go"  
  
We found a compartment in the middle of the train. And was joined by Neville. After we put away are luggage Ginny Spoke up.  
  
"Hermione I have to go touch up me make up come with me"  
  
"Ok" I notice her eyes where sparkling which they did when she was wanting to tell you something.  
  
So I followed her to the restrooms and when we got there she burst out laughing  
  
"What is so funny?" I asked  
  
"Didn't you see the way her was looking at you?!"  
  
"Who? Ron?"  
  
"No..Malfoy!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!! He wasn't looking at me"  
  
Yes he was"  
  
"Really I wonder why?? Do you know why?"  
  
'Mione look at you. Duh!"  
  
"Well he doesn't like me you were dreaming!" I said walking out.  
  
"We will see about that this year." Mumbled Ginny Following her.  
  
As I was walking back to the compartment I ran into Seamus. Knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Sorry Seamus" I said helping him up "Are you alright?"  
  
"yea I am okay. But Professor McGonagall wants to see the Head Girl and Boy up in the Prefect Compartment.. Hi Ginny." Said Seamus.  
  
"Okay see you later Gin," Then I head to the Prefect Compartment wonder who was Head Boy. I made it there before any else or so I thought I open the door and Professor McGonagall was standing there waiting. "Miss Granger, Nice To See you again."  
  
"Hello Professor. How are you? I was wondering if you could tell me who is Head Boy is before the others get here?"  
  
"Yes I was about to get there. The Head Boy should be coming any moment now- ---' But she was disturbed because the compartment door open to reveal the Head Boy but to her surprised it was...... 


	2. HOGWARTS CASTLE

Don't own Draco, Hermione, or Ginnny ect. But I do wish I could have Draco. Hehehehe  
  
Chapter 2 the Heads  
  
It was a tall handsome young man. With his bright blonde hair slick back with gel. From the looks of it He had muscles. But when she saw who is was she almost scream. In front of her was no other than Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Malfoy, do you mind we are having a meeting?" Said Hermione  
  
"If I am not mistaken this is the Head Boy and Head Girl meeting? Right," not waiting for hear to answer "Well I am Head Boy. So I need to be here correct." Malfoy said.  
  
"YOU!!" Yelled Hermione. She calmed down and spoke "Your Head Boy??"  
  
"Why Yes I am. Do you have a promble with that?"  
  
"Yes, But there is nothing I can do about it so I have to deal with it wont I?. Professor McGonagall would you contiun?"Said Hermione. She could not believe Malfoy was head boy. Well he has changed this year. He hot I must say. What Hermione are you losing you mind you just said that Malfoy is HOT!!!!? I have to stop that Malfoy is not hot. He is a snob rich kid. I can not think that he is hot. Period!  
  
Ms. Granger, Are you listening?" Ask Professor McGonagall  
  
"Huh, Oh Yes Professor." She said quickly  
  
"Like I was say you two will share a common room. Meet in the great hall after the feast and I will show you to your room. Now excuse me I must go." Said Professor McGonagall and walked out. To leave Hermione alone with Malfoy.  
  
"I can't believe you are Head Boy!! And now I have to live with you."  
  
"Malfoy I am warning you. If you ruined and last year you will regret it."  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Seamus walked up to me and told me the Head's were having a meeting in the Prefects Cart. I was still thinking about Herm-Granger. How she got hot over the summer. I heard she was Head Girl but she didn't know I was Head Boy. 'I like to see her face when she see's me' I though.  
  
Hermione was already there when I got there. She looked shocked to see me.  
  
"Malfoy, Do you mind we are having a meeting? She said  
  
I almost laugh she still didn't know I was head boy.  
  
"If I am not mistaken this is the Head Boy and Head Girl meeting? Right, well I am Head Boy. So I need to be here correct." I said. I looked at her sneer. She look shocked.  
  
"YOU!!!" She yelled. She calmed down "Your head boy?"  
  
I could tell she was mad it was me, but I didn't care.  
  
"Why yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, But there's nothing I can do about it so I have to deal with it wont I? Professor McGonagall would you continue?"  
  
Granger seemed too been thinking about something. She was looking out the window not listening to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Are you listening?" Asked Professor McGonagall  
  
"Huh, Oh Yes Professor" She said quickly  
  
"Like I was say you two will share a common room. Meet in the great hall after the feast and I will show you to your room. now excuse me I must go." Said Professor McGonagall and walked out.  
  
"I can't believe you are Head Boy!! And now I have to live with you."  
  
"Malfoy I am warning you. If you ruined my last year you will regret it."  
  
I walked over to her lean into her almost touching her lips. I turned toward her ear and whisper "What if do ruin it? Honey." then backed away with a smirk.  
  
Then she walked over to me and said in a sexy but dangerously voice. "I will hex you into next year. Baby"  
  
I was shocked she talked to me like that. She back up and walked away with an evil smirk.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I walked out of the prefects cart to go change into my uniform.  
  
I walked into the bathroom changed into my rooms.  
  
I didnt wont to go back to the compartment. Because she wanted to think about everything that has happened just then. She fould a compartment empty but with Ginny and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Hi Ginny, Luna. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure Whats up?" Said Ginny  
  
"Oh Nothing I just came back from my meeting."  
  
"Oh Okay" She said and went back talking to Luna.  
  
I say there thinking about the meeting. Then before I knew we where at the school. I got with Ginny and Luna and we went to get a carriage and was joined by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey 'Mione Why didnt you come back?" Ask Harry  
  
"I dont know. I went to sit with Ginny and Luna. Is that okay?!"  
  
"Yea we got worried thats all."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I am a little preoccupy" 


	3. To The Feast

Hermione's POV  
  
As we road up to the school I was thinking about how mean I had been to Harry just because he was concern.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry I did not mean to snap at you for asking why i did not come back. Its just I found out that Malfoy is Head Boy. And that we have to share a common room." She said with a lot of hate in her voice.  
  
"Oh well it's okay. I figure there was something wrong." He said.  
  
"And if Malfoy touches you tell me and I will kick his ass. Mione I mean we would never let anyone hurt you." Ron said.  
  
"Yea thats right Mione you tell us we will kill him" Harry Said.  
  
"Boys, Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of my self and Malfoy is not threat to me." I said. I cant believe they do not think I can not take care of my self. I know more hexes than both of them put together. I could handle Malfoy in my sleep.  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
Back in Draco's carriage. He was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle and not to his likeing Pansy. He was thinking about what's Granger did back after there meeting. She had smelt so good, like Watermelon- Kiwi. He still could not believe that she had said that to him. His thinking was end by the carriage stopping.  
  
He got out and started heading up to the school. When he saw the Trio. Hermione was laughing at something the youngest Weasley said. Draco did you just call her hermione again? Stop it. Do you know what your Father would do if he knew what you where thinking?  
  
He started walk back to the school with Crabbe and Goyle trying to forget about Granger.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I got out the carriage and started to walk with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Luna went to join her other friends in Ravenclaw.  
  
" 'Mione now that you have to live with Malfoy. You could ask him for help in becoming a snob rich kid!!" said Ginny  
  
I burst out laughing along with the three of them. "Yeah right like I would want to be like him"  
  
They walk in to the Great Hall it look beautiful like always. She looked at the teachers table. Saw the Headmaster talking to her least favorite Professor. Snape.  
  
"I wander who the DADA teacher is gonna be." I said  
  
"Hopefully not Snape" Said Ron  
  
"I heard it was a lady from Paris" Said Seamus who just sit down beside Ginny. Right them the 1st years came in. And the sorting began. Soon the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to make his speech and tell who was the DADA teacher.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. All first years let this be known the dark forest is forbidden. And we have a new DADA Professor and Professor Tonks would you please stand."  
  
When he said this Tonks stood up and wave. Ever one clapped for her. Today she had Blonde hair with brown highlights. And blue eyes. She had on a set of med. purple robes. I was so happy Tonks would be teaching us.  
  
Ok guys do you like? Or not? Please tell me if you do so i can fix it if you do not. This is my fist fiction Please review. 


	4. Great Hall

Mione's POV  
  
I was so happy that Tonks is going to be are DADA professor. But why would Dumbledore hire Tonks I know she good how else would she be an Auror, but there must be something fishy going on here.  
  
After everyone was done clapping Tonks took her sit. Then Professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Okay I know you all are ready for the feast and I got two words for that 'Lets Eat'."  
  
And with that said Harry and Ron rush into the food. I was not really hungry I only got a pork chop and some mashed potatoes and corn. But I felt like someone was watching me and sure enough when I looked at the Slytherin table I saw a pair of gray-blue eyes looking at me I knew who the eyes belonged to Draco. Hermione did you just call him Draco??? I don't know maybe I know what you mean he is pretty hot! No stop thinking like that. This is Malfoy we are talking about he is not hot. And that is it!!  
  
At first he did not know I was looking at him. He looked up and are eyes locked. I could not believe how cute his eyes look. Not those gray ice cold ones but his eyes were soft and looking sweet and innocent. We was staring at each for what seemed like years but really only a few minutes. Because Harry saw me look at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Mione are you okay? Why are you looking at the Slytherins?"  
  
"Oh I am all right and I was not looking at the slytherins directly I was just staring into space."  
  
"Oh okay" and then he went back to eating.  
  
Dumbledore POV  
  
Dumbledore was watching his Head Boy and Girl looking at each other. Not a glare but actually looking at each other.  
  
"This going to be a crazy year" he mumbled under his breath as he got up to make another speech.  
  
"Off to bed with you all. You are all feed and water so goodnight. Oh and I would like to introduce are new prefects and new Head Boy and Girl. Ravenclaw prefects are Cho Chang and Terry Boot. Hufflepuffs Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott Slytherin Pansy Parkinson and David Remar and Gryffindor Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas. And your new Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor" a huge applause came from the tables except the Slytherin "and Head Boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Slytherin clapped loudly and few claps could be heard from the other tables. "could the Heads please stay behind I need to speak with you. Thank you all you are dismiss Goodnight."  
  
Do you like it?? Please tell me. Please review even if you think it is bad so I can fix it. Thank You. Please do not forget to review.  
  
: ) DracoLover 


	5. Common Room

Hermione and Draco walked up to Professor Dumbledore who was waiting for them at the teachers table.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Said Hermione  
  
"Hello Professor" Said Draco.  
  
"Hello How are you? Well lets get moving if you follow me I will show you to your Common Room."  
  
We started walking up the stairs to the fifth floor and came up to a painting of a girl that look like Hermione but old and a boy that looks like Draco but older also.  
  
"This is the entrance of your rooms. What would you like to be your pass word?"  
  
"Little Rock" Hermione said  
  
"Dragon" Draco said  
  
"Okay 'Little Dragon' will be your pass word" Dumbledore said. And the painting flew open to reveal a common room bigger that both Gryffindors and Slytherins put together. The walls were blue and the curtains were light blue and the furniture was blue also with light blue pillows They where pictures of all the four founders of Hogwarts. And other Headmaster and Headmistress and also some of other Head Boys and Girls.  
  
"Up the staircase there' he said pointing to a staircase with flowers by it "will lead you up to your rooms. Miss Granger yours to the left and Mr. Malfoy you to the right. There is also a small lounge and a medium swimming pool. That door with the cravings of Lions and Serpents is the Bathroom. Up the other set of stair is a medium size library with different books as the school library." He said looking at Hermione at the last part. "I will leave you to explore. Goodnight." With that he turn and headed back to the portrait.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Good night Professor" she said staring at the room. She could not believe how beautifully it was.  
  
She looked at Malfoy he looked amused looking around the room.  
  
Mione's and Draco's POV  
  
"What so amusing, Malfoy?"  
  
He looked at her thinking she looks so cute standing there looking at the room in amazement it's not bad but the Manor is better.  
  
"You, Granger, Looking around at the room in amazement."  
  
"Well is it beautiful . Even you can see that." She said with a smirk.  
  
She is smirking at my. I can not believe Granger is smirking at me of all people.  
  
"Yeah well it is alright, it's looks better that you." He said sending her a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well it does look better than you. It is actually beautifully and warm not ugly and ice cold." She said looking over at him to see his face after what she said.  
  
He looked like she just said a million curse words. Everything she said was true except the ugly part.  
  
"Shut up Granger. You stupid mudblood you do not know what or who I am so do not say that I am ice cold.!" He yelled at her.  
  
She could see she hit a nerve and she did not want to push it any father.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not know you had a heart. Oh, Do you want to know why I did not know you had a heart because you hide it. Malfoy everyone has a heart so that means you do to. You are human even thou you act like a monster. Why do you hide it Malfoy? Well I am off to bed. Good night" Hermione Said and went to her room.  
  
Mione's POV  
  
I walked up the stairs to my room. I could not believe Him he is so annoy sometimes I can tell he has a heart. Or he would not have got ticked because the remark 'Ice Cold' But I still can not get the way he smelled on the train out of my mind.. He smelt so good just like a man should smell. I walked to a door it said 'Draco' cravings of dragons went all round the door. I then walked to the door left of Draco's You called him Draco again Hermione Stop it. It had my name on it just like Malfoys but instead of dragons it had dolphin's cravings over. It was beautiful. She opens the door and grasp. The room was Med. Purple the curtains were lime green. There was a white sofa and arm chair. The rest of furniture was white also. There was a white door. I walked over and open. It was a large walk in closet with my clothes, shoes and accessories already there. I turned back to my bags there where not there. I turn back to the closet and saw them in the back of the closet stack neatly. I went back to the bedroom I saw that all my pictures were already up. Along with my books I brought with me from home. I changed into a pair of baby blue sleeping shorts that say 'Hottie' on the butt, and a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt saying 'Hottie' on the front. And lay down on her bed and went to sleep. Thinking about Draco.  
  
Draoc's POV  
  
Draco went up to his room after Granger. (It was the same designs as Hermione's but Dark blue and black and black furniture ) He change into a pair of silk green boxers and got into bed. He was laying there think about Hermione. Draco you keep calling her Hermione like she is you friend. She is not your friend she hate's you. He could not believe he lost control over his feelings and in front of Hermione(A/N: About the 'Ice Cold' Statement). He turned over to go to sleep thinking about Hermione.  
  
Okay Review please I need reviews. Please  
  
: ) DracoLover 


	6. CHAPTER 6

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that is in Harry Potter  
  
The song in the chapter is Christina Aguilera's "Love For All Seasons"..I love this song! ARTHON----CHAPTER 6---- Hermione POV Hermione woke up at 6:40. She got out of bed she decided to go take a shower. She open her door looked around. Malfoy's door was shut so she thought he was still asleep and walked down to the bathroom. She open the door and gasp, the bathroom was marvelous. The walls were black marble, two toilets, two sinks, a bathtub the size of a small pool, and two showers. On a rack were red and green towels.(a/n the sink, toilets, bath tub, showers were all done in marble). She walked over to the bathtub. On the sides of the tub were about seven taps. She turned on the water to hot but warm. Then she turned one of the tabs, the room was filled with the smell of lavender. She turned the next one, the room smelled like watermelon-kiwi now. The next tap she turned green bubbles appeared in the water. She decided to try out the other taps later. While the tub was filling up she walk over to the counter and turn on the radio that Professor Dumbledore had charmed to work at Hogwarts just for her and Malfoy. The radio was playin' "Love For All Seasons". She walked back to the tub to turn off the water because the tub was almost over flowing. Took off her clothes and got in. She washed her hair and body got out wrapped a green towel around her. Went over the mirror and started to brush her hair She was singing along with the music. "Hey there boy did ya happen to know- Wherever you go I'll follow- Ooo babe you're like a cool breeze- On a summer day- When you're near me- I don't know what to do- I feel like a fool- Like a school girl- True blue girl- Who wants to know- Can you come out and play- You make me feel the way a women is suppose to feel- Show you that my love's for real "I'll be the rain in your summer- The chill in your fall- I'll be whatcha want- Anything at all- I've love for all seasons- A love for all time- I'll be the fire in your winter- The sun in your spring- I'll do what you want- Give ya everything- I've got love for all seasons- A love for all time-" "I'll be there for you- Keepin' you warm- Through the storm- I'll guide you- Stand by you until the stars fall from the sky- When you call me- I never hesitate- Makin you wait for my love- Never lie love- It's something that I just can't deny- So now I gotta let you know- This love's for you" She heard clapping she spun around and was face to face with Malfoy. "MALFOY!!! How long have you been there??" "Long enough" He said with a smirk. I just turned around to finish brushing my hair. Malfoy came over to the sink and started to brush his teeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***** Malfoy's POV I woke up because I heard someone singing. I got up opened my door, I saw the Granger's door was open. I went down to the bathroom where the music was coming from. I open the door. There was Granger brushing her hair and singing in a green towel. She sounded like an angel just standing there singing. She did not hear me open the door because the music.~* She's pretty hot in that towel*~Draco thought this as he watched her sing. "Keepin' you warm- Through the storm- I'll guide you- Stand by you until the stars fall from the sky- When you call me- I never hesitate- Makin you wait for my love- Never lie love- It's something that I just can't deny-  
  
  
  
So now I gotta let you know- This love's for you" I started to clap for her when she got done singing. She spun around and said "MALFOY!!! How long have you been there?? "Long enough" I said with a smirk. She just turned around and finished brushing her hair. I walked over to the sink and started to brush my teeth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* HERMIONE'S AND DRACO'S POV Hermione finished brushing her hair. She did a spell to make hair to be dried then another spell to make it straight. She started to brush her teeth. Malfoy finished brushing his teeth he looked over at Hermione~*Draco, you called her Hermione again*~'Shut up' She was doing her hair. She finished the brushing her teeth. Hermione walked over to her dirty clothes. Picked them up and took them to the hamper, put them in. After that was walking past Malfoy to the door when Malfoy slapped her butt. She turned around and was about to slap him but he was too fast and he caught her wrist. "Tut, tut, that would not be nice if you slapped me" I pulled her closer to me and whisper in her ear. "Beside you know you liked it when it did it." "Actually, no I didn't because no one touches my except for the people I let. And you are not one of them. So don't touch me again." She walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ Hermione's POV I walked to my room. Took on my towel, went over to my dresser pulled out a pair of black thongs with the word "sexy" on them, put them on. The pulled out a black bra, put it one then walked over to the walk-in closet to get my uniform. She grabbed a skirt, which she charmed to end at the middle of the thigh. Took her blouse off a hanger pulled it on button it up leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned.  
  
She grabbed a pair of black knee high stockings pulled them on. Went over to the back of the closet to get of pair a back high heels put them on. Walk out the closet to the mirror to put on her make up. She put on some white eye shadow, black eye liner, and some clear lip-gloss. That was it she didn't like to wear a lot of make up. She grabbed her backpack and went out the door on her way to the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ ~*~*~* Draco's POV After Granger left I went over to the shower turned on the water to hot. Took off my clothes got in, washed my hair then my body. Got out dried off then wrapped a towel around my waist. Went over to the mirror grabbed my gel spiked my hair up. Then went to my room to get my uniform. I got dressed then grabbed my backpack and walked out to the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank for the review. Please review. Tell me if you like it. Do like it?? DracoLover : ) 


End file.
